


More to Consider

by allthehearteyes



Series: Vlamburn [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Softness, closeness, confusing thoughts, new feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael is getting closer to Tyler, and he’s not sure what that means.





	More to Consider

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. It just happened. I am fairly new to fandom and have never written a RPF. This might be a colossal disaster, but here it is anyway. I have thoughts for additional fics, building up their relationship, so there’s likely more to come (though no one asked, lol). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> (No disrespect meant toward the actors or their real lives. Only imagination and fic here.)
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

Michael and Tyler have been hanging out a lot over the past four months. Both of their previous relationships having ended. They rely heavily on one another for late night chats and talking through their respective heartbreak.  
  
They occasionally grab a movie, meet up for coffee, and attend concerts together. They’re having fun, the way new friends do, but really, their closeness doesn’t feel at all new. To Michael, it feels very comfortable and easy, like he’s known Tyler his whole life and they’re friends from way back.    
  
Michael tries not think too hard about the fact that he’s always willing to blow off other friends to spend time with Tyler, or the fact that they text one another throughout the day, to include “good morning” and “good night”. He definitely isn’t thinking about how he always makes sure his apartment is stocked with the fancy waters Tyler likes or how he’s started wearing more of the patterned button down shirts Tyler has mentioned look good on him.

They’re friends, that’s it, nothing more to consider.  
  
~~~  
  
Michael and his roommates are throwing their biweekly game night. It’s really less a game night and more an excuse for their friends to come over and drink too much, play the music too loud, and just let loose.  
  
Tonight, Tyler is there. He usually comes to the parties once a month. Michael feels happy when he looks across the room to see Tyler laughing and smiling. He tells himself he’s just trying to be a good host when he checks in on Tyler throughout the night, refreshing his drinks or making sure he gets a plate of his mom’s famous hummus and veggies.  
  
Michael is sitting at the table, playing poker when he feels someone behind him. Tyler presses up against his back, leaning over to grab a handful of pretzels out of the bowl. Immediately, Michael’s body flushes hot and his cock shoots hard. _What the fuck?_ His reaction is unexpected and embarrassing. They’re in a room full of people, in a casual environment, and he’s experiencing a sexual attraction he’s never known before. Michael forces out a laugh and shrugs Tyler off of him. He’s pretty sure Tyler doesn’t clock any strangeness, as Michael schools his face, trying to look unaffected.  
  
Tyler leans back and gives a lopsided smile before he moves away. _What was that? Did he notice?_ Michael’s head is spinning. He feels weird and out of sorts, like his skin is all of a sudden too tight. Michael glances over at Tyler, who’s now chatting to a small group of people. He feels a warm sensation bubble low in his abdomen. _I’m fucking crazy._ Michael looks away, and grabs his beer. He proceeds to drink heavily, and soon forgets anything even happened.

Michael has a great rest of the night, laughing, playing games, and not at all thinking unwelcome thoughts about his friend.  
  
~~~

The next morning Michael wakes up with a killer headache and a text from Tyler.

 **TB:** _Want to come over for dinner and watch a movie tonight?_

Michael’s hands are shaking when he types his response.  
  
**MV:** _For sure. I’ll bring beer._ __  
  
**TB:** _Lol. Sounds good. See you all around 7._  
  
Michael rolls out of bed and hops in the shower. His head is splitting, as he tries to figure out his odd reaction to Tyler the night before. He comes to the conclusion that whatever happened was a fluke. No need to feel uncomfortable. Nothing to freak out about or over analyze.  
  
The rest of the day Michael nurses his hangover, hydrating and napping. His sleep is intermittent, as he has intense dreams off and on. Lips kissing, arms holding, hands squeezing. Skin slick with sweat, gliding, sticky (but in a good way). Fingers wrapped around hard heat, hips thrusting, grinding, chasing release. Michael can’t see the face of the other person in his dreams, but he knows it’s the same person each time he closes his eyes.  
  
When he finally feels functional again, Michael has a sense of resolve. He’s not sure why, but there’s no way he’s going to miss out on meeting up with Tyler tonight. Residual hangover be damned.  
  
Michael throws on a T-shirt and jeans and heads out. He stops by the grocery store to buy a six pack of the kraft beer Tyler prefers. When he gets to Tyler’s house, he just sits in the car for awhile. He’s feeling hesitant and eager, and a bit at a loss. _What is going on with me? I've had dinner with Tyler a million times before._  
  
Michael isn’t gaining any clarity by sitting there, so he takes a deep breath, grabs the beer and heads to the front door.  
  
Michael loves Tyler’s bungalow. It’s small, but quaint, nestled in the Hollywood hills and surrounded by lots of trees and greenspace. He likes how the house is decorated with cool, clean lines and elegant furniture. Very much like Tyler himself. He rings the doorbell. When Tyler answers Michael feels like he’s going to swallow his tongue.   

Tyler is standing there, bright smile, soft eyes and no shirt. His smooth tanned skin and smattering of chest hair on full display. For a moment Michael just stands there, staring.  
  
Tyler snort-laughs, “Come on in. I’m making a veggie lasagna and the kitchen is hot a hell.” Tyler turns, walking away, Michael trailing right behind him.  
  
The smell of garlic and oregano wafts through the air, making Michael's mouth water. He doesn’t really love the idea of a vegetable pasta meal, but Tyler is an amazing cook and he’s never steered Michael wrong in the past.  He’s sure that whatever Tyler has prepared will be delicious.  
  
Michael puts the beer in the fridge, grabbing one for each of them. He pops the caps off and the two of them ‘cheers’ before taking a swig. Michael notices how Tyler’s abs and arms flex when he lifts the bottle to his lips, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows.  
  
Michael nearly chokes on his own beer. _What is wrong with me?!_ Tyler furrows his brows when Michael starts coughing. Michael waves him off, assuring him that he’s fine. He grabs a chair and sits at the kitchen table, when Tyler goes to butter a loaf of bread. Michael is struck by the movement of Tyler’s shoulder blades, as he shifts and reaches for the items he needs. He sees how Tyler’s shorts are slung low on his hips, revealing a slight tan line peeking out.  
  
Michael feels sweat break out across his skin and the edge of his hairline start to dampen. _Why is it so fucking hot in this kitchen?_ __  
  
Michael chugs his beer and grabs another one. His mind is racing. _What is going on?!_ He’s seen Tyler’s body a ton of times. While filing the show, when surfing or swimming together, when they went to that festival in desert. Michael’s also touched quite a bit of Tyler’s body when they shot their scenes for work or had casual touches over the past months. Michael’s always appreciated the sleek lines of Tyler’s body, but he’s never had this type of visceral reaction before.  
  
Tyler is talking about something, but Michael isn’t really paying attention. He gives an occasional “yeah” or “sure”, but his focus is shot. He keeps thinking about if Tyler’s shorts slipped down, what it would feel like to rub his thumbs along the line of that tan. What that skin would feel like and taste like on his tongue. _Fuck!_  
  
Michael blurts out, “I’m going to the bathroom,” before ducking out and heading down the hallway. He’s really starting to feel on edge. He grips the bathroom counter and tries to calm himself. Michael splashes cold water on his face and looks at himself in the mirror. His cheeks are tinged pink and he looks stressed. Michael takes a deep breath and shakes his head. He’s got to get a grip! His friendship with Tyler is important and he doesn’t want to act weird around him.  

He heads out and Tyler is leaning over to put the bread in the oven. Michael can feel his eyes shoot wide and his heart rate kick up. _Oh fuck!_ He grabs his beer and stutters, “I-I’m gonna g-go out to the back p-patio. Too hot in here.” He abruptly turns and walks through the sliding glass doors. The cool air a welcome relief. Michael sits on a chair and leans his arms on his knees. Closing his eyes, he tries to steady his breath.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, nearly searing him through his shirt.

Tyler’s gentle voice, layered with concern, “Are you okay?”  
  
All Michael can do is shake his head and mumble, “Not really.”

He hears Tyler move and crouch down in front of him, putting his hands on Michael’s knees. The heat from Tyler’s palms feels like a brand.

“What’s going on?”  
  
Michael slowly opens his eyes, and he sees tenderness and concern looking back at him.

“I, I don’t know. I’m having…feeling...I want…” Michael is really struggling to organize his thoughts.  
  
“Whatever it is, it’s okay. Just take your time. I’m here.”

Michael takes a couple of deep breaths. He doesn’t look away, allowing Tyler’s calm demeanor to soothe him. Michael has never shied away from anything in his life. He’s always believed in being brave and taking chances, even though he’s currently feeling shaken up and scared. Michael doesn’t want to fuck up this friendship, but he also wants to be honest. He croaks out, “I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
  
Tyler blinks a couple of times and slowly nods. “Okay. That’s okay.”  
  
“I, I don’t know what it means.”  
  
Tyler gives him a gentle grin. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. Sometimes things like that can just happen when two people spend a lot of time together, when they get close.”  
  
Michael just blinks back. _Fuck! What? Is this one sided? No big deal?_ His skin feels too tight again.  
  
Tyler continues, “I’ve been feeling like that too, for months now, but I respect you and our friendship.” He shrugs, “I didn’t say or do anything, because you’ve never indicated being interested in guys.”

Michael mumbles, “Not guys. Just you.”

Tyler’s tongue sweeps out before biting his bottom lip. _Oh god!_  
  
Michael watches, as his shaking hands cup Tyler’s face, Tyler pressing in closer. “What is happening to me?”  
  
Tyler whispers, “I don’t know. We don’t have to do anything about it if you don’t want to.”  
  
Michael whispers back, “I want to,” as he leans in to brush his lips against Tylers. It’s small, fleeting, but Michael feels like he’s been hit by a freight train. He pulls back, heart pounding erratically.  
  
Tyler smiles big and wide, “Let's go slow, okay? No rush. We’ll just see what this is, whatever it is. No pressure.”  
  
Michael finally nods, letting go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Tyler gets up, presses a kiss to the top of Michael's head, and mentions needing to check on the food as he walks toward the house. 

 _So maybe it is okay?_  Michael is still uncertain, but he’s excited too. Whatever is happening, they can figure it out...together. 

After he feels calmer, Michael heads back inside and sits down at the table. Thank god Tyler’s put his shirt back on. They have a pretty normal dinner. Laughing and smiling at one another. They talk about upcoming projects and a couple of concerts they’re both interested in. They discuss these things with ease and a familiar comfort that has Michael feeling more and more settled.  
  
While cleaning up, Michael gets a bold impulse. Tyler is standing at the sink washing dishes, and Michael steps in close. He presses his chest to Tyler’s back, hands resting on his hips. Michael nuzzles the side of Tyler’s neck. He feels Tyler chuckle, as he turns his head and they share a quick kiss. It’s little more than a peck, but Michael’s skin is burning.  
  
Michael turns him, taking a second to look over Tyler’s chiseled jaw and open face. He notices Tyler’s cheeks carry a small blush, before he smashes their mouths together. It’s like when they kissed during filming, but better. Hotter, faster, stronger.  
  
Michael holds Tyler’s face as he slants his mouth to lick deep inside. _Holy fuck!_ Michael feels like his brain is being scrambled. Quickly, Tyler takes control, threading his fingers through Michael’s hair in a grip that’s both firm and gentle. His other hand on the back of Michael’s neck, clutching tight. Tyler pushes Michael against the counter, as he uses that sinful mouth to kiss, and nip, and lick. Wet mouths, tongues tangling, slicking back and forth. Their breaths are stuttered between small bites, and gasping breaths.  
  
Michael feels hot and frantic. He thrusts his hands under Tyler’s shirt to squeeze those tapered hips. He digs his fingers into the warm skin there, trusting Tyler to tell him if he’s holding on too tight.  
  
His heart is pounding, each small moan from Tyler ratcheting up his lust. Michael feels like he’s being consumed. _It’s never been like this before._ Never has a kiss felt this intense and meaningful.  
  
Michael feels Tyler murmur against his lips, “Slow, remember? No rush. We’ll take our time.”  
  
All Michael can do is nod, as Tyler presses their foreheads together. Tyler’s hands moving to rub circles on Michael’s back, calming Michael to his core. Slowly his breaths even out.

Tyler pulls back, they’re standing there eye to eye. Michael sees the sweetest smile cross Tyler’s lips and it only makes him want to go back in for more.  
  
“You make the popcorn and get the movie queued up. I’ll finish in here and meet you on the couch.” Tyler cocking his chin toward the living room. Michael pouts a little in protest, but gives a nod. Tyler drops a soft kiss to Michael’s lips, pushing him away and returning back to the dishes.

They’re sitting on opposite ends of the couch, watching the movie, but Michael wants more. He leans over and puts his head on Tyler’s lap.  
  
He mumbles, “Is this okay?”  
  
“Of course.” Tyler immediately begins running his fingers through Michael's hair. Slow, steady movements. All tension leaching from Michael’s body.

Michael snuggles in closer, feeling safe and content, and hopeful, as they embark on a new adventure together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
